Another World, Another Fate
by Swirlstar1235
Summary: What happens when 3 regular school girls start to get strange powers? Plus, what are they going to do they get transported to a another world called Cephiro?  Summary stinks, I know. Doesn't use Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, but uses all other MKR characters.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Pam and Nova in the dream!

I floated, more like levitated. My thin arms wrapped around my legs, my head dropping as my long, dark brown hair swished over my forehead. I didn't dare to open my eyes, I knew this was a dream. I let me eyelids flutter, still seeing my long purple pants and my "I don't like mornings" t-shirt on. My pajamas. My arms gracefully unwrapped themselves around my legs. I freely let my legs extend, enjoying the free feeling. I hated closed spaces. My body extended to its point, my legs felt like they were about to tear off. I straightened myself, carefully, still feelings uneasy. My eyes remained closed, half-scared, half-excited to see where I was. Then, I heard a faint whisper, like a breeze traveling along the atmosphere. Finally, I let my eyelids extend, my lashes blowing over my matching brown eyes, I looked left, then right, then left again. Whiteness. Complete whiteness. I suddenly felt trapped, like a smuggled animal far, far from its home. There were no directions. If I went left, I would no where. If I want in any direction I would go nowhere.

"Pam...come to me Pan...I need you..."

My head shot up. I realized I was shaking. That voice. The voice in every single one of my dreams, calling for me. Suddenly, I let my will take control, guiding me forward in this lifeless land. My feet grazed the soft surface of nothing, my arms spaced apart from me. I had no idea where I was going, but I liked it.

I was stressed from school, friends, family, everything. This nothingness made me feel calm,

_Am I dead?, _I thought. _No._ I would have remembered every single moment. From the start to the end. My life flashing in my eyes.

"Pam, can we finally meet now? I need to see you! I was made for you, Pam!"

Made for me? No one can be made for someone. Unless, by destiny I would guess.

My feet stopped. My arms dropped, swinging like a monkey. My eyes flew up in front of me, where I saw a figure.

_It's a girl!_ I could see long, flowing hair behind her, restless/ By the pink outline, I would guess her hair was almost red. It looked like she had a shoulder pad on, it looked like armor meant for a knight. I couldn't see her outfit, but I could tell it was black, it stood out against the whiteness. She looked completely clean, precise, while I looked like a train wreck.

"W-who are you?, I said. I wanted to scream it.

This mysterious girl had been haunting my dreams for the past 2 months. I couldn't concentrate in class. I drifted off randomly, thinking of this shadowed girl. This was the first time I had ever gotten a brief vision of what she looked like.

She giggled.

"Pam, you know I was made for you! You know who I am, most importantly my name!" Her voice sounded like a child, but she was certainly my age.

This time I screamed my lungs out.

"Who are you?"

She blinked, then smirked. Her smile frightened me. What did this girl was with me?

"Ok, if I really must tell you!" She stepped into the light.

She had, surprisingly, light pink hair, and that ,"shoulder pad",

was actually a piece of armor across her neck, red gems at each peak of the shoulder bone. She beared a black jumpsuit, it looked like. And she carried a sword on her hip, in a case.

"I'm Nova, and I was made to _kill _you!"


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1: Guardian of Rayearth!- Heart as strong as Flame!

I dragged my feet lazily across the hard, wooden floor. My skinny, hairless legs having no life in them. Ugh! What does it have to be a _Monday? _I signed, my breath making thin swirls of air right in front of me. Even better, I have a stupid science test today! On body systems!

Plus, me and Pam barely studied last night! Especially because it was over the phone. But, I had found out something else. Pam had kept spacing out. Every time I would ask her a question, she wouldn't say anything!

"Pam! Do you know which blood vessel leads blood away from the heart or no?"

"W-what? Oh...I don't know", she would sigh.

_She sure has something on her mind! Maybe a boy? _She shook her head. Never would that happen!

"Kristy? Are you going to school already?", she heard her mother mumbled.

"Yes! You just rest!"

She heard a thump as her mother laid her head back down on her pillow, enjoying the relaxation, peace.

She tied up her black Converse sneakers, her favorite shoes in the world, and quickly tied her thin black hair into a little ponytail. She shoved her science binder into her brown and white backpack and zipped it up. Then she stared at her digital clock on her wrist. 8:50. Pam should have called by now. Suddenly, her favorite ring tone played and she saw the cute picture of Pam hugging her dear little cousin, Emily. She answered.

"Hey! Guess what? I'm finally ready for a change!"

"Oh...cool...I'm outside your house by the way...so...hurry up, ok?" Click! She had hung up!

There was sure something wrong with her! She opened her door and trudged out her purple and white mountain climber bike, which was _still_ a little too small for her. She took out her keys, stuck her bronze key into the door, and locked it. Then, she put them back in her backpack and rode her bike up to her best friend, but she noticed something totally different about her!

Her eyes were filled with, what was that? Fear. She wore the shirt she hated, her red shirt, with some blue pants. Her feet were contained in her way too small sneakers and she looked like she hadn't combed her hair! _What happened to her?_

She shook her head. Pam would so tell her if something was wrong! They never kept secrets from one another!

"You ready?", she asked, trying not to sound concerned. She nodded, and then as she always did, checked her lunch to make sure she wouldn't starve during lunchtime.

"Ugh! My soup is already cold! Thanks a lot dad...", she mumbled.

Kristy blinked. She could at least help her in one way! She closed her eyes and concentrated on making the soup warm. She pictured red hot flames heating it up, making it melt in her friends mouth. Suddenly, Pams hands flinched and she dropped the container back into her lunch.

"Hot! How did that happen?", she stared at her with bewilder in her troubled eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea! Just luck I guess!"

Pam nodded, then swung her leg over her bike and started to pedal off, but as she did, her Hello Kitty binder fell out of her unzipped backpack and Kristy almost ran over it.

"W-wait! Pa-", she stopped mid-sentence.

Her binder had flipped to a blank, well, almost blank page, that revealed a drawing of a girl she had never seen before. The girl had long hair and some kind of shoulder pad she guessed. She looked almost exactly like Pam, except for her hair. Their bodies looked identical. Beneath the picture was a single sentence. She read it and her eyes widen. She closed the notebook and stuck it in her backpack and pedaled off after her friend. It was bad enough she had discovered her freakish fire powers or something, but now her friend was being threatened? Maybe worse? But, as they pedaled side-by-side, she couldn't get that single sentence out of her mind.

"I'm Nova and I was made to kill you."


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2: Guardian of Water!- As free as a Wave!

Marina leaned against the white metal pole, looking out at the dozens of kids in the courtyard of her school, Independence Middle. Her friends Pam, Kristy, and Michelle all stood against the faded blue wall, chatting it up, all except Pam. She just sat there, staring at her binder. _Studying for the science test probably, _she thought. Even more strange, Kristy was more quiet as usual! She just kept staring at Pam, with some strange look in her eyes. Usually, Marina would stomp right over there and get them laughing, illuminating their eyes with happiness again, but she just wasn't in the mood.

It had happen three nights ago, Marina was sitting in her tub, taking a calm bath. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the warm water swirling around her, making her toes tingle with excitement. Marina had always been close to water, like it was her speciality! But, this bath wasn't as normal as usual.

As her hand grazed the top of the water, she had suddenly felt a little power surge break through her. Her hand had lightly floated above the water, but what made it non-normal, was that the water followed her! Her other hand clamped her mouth shut, shuffling her scream. Her water-moving hand shook all around, but the water followed! She lifted it higher, the water still followed! Then, she slammed her hand against the surface of the water, shutting out the mystic swirl of water.

"Marina? Are you okay up there? I thought I heard some noises...", her mom called out.

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine mom!", but she hadn't meant it.

So, now back in the present, she replayed that moment over and over in her mind. Was it a illusion? Was she reading too many magical books or something? No, this was truly happening! And she somewhat liked it.

Water had always been apart of her life. She swam, read books about the ocean, and went fishing anytime she could! This could be fate!

She let her mind drift back to the setting of her school and walked back to her friends. Michelle was chatting it up about something with her math class. Kristy looked like she was listening, but Marina could tell she wasn't. And Pam, well, was just staring at her Hello Kitty binder. Then, she shut it up, shoved it in her backpack, and got up, faking a smile.

"So! That is why I love math class!", Michelle concluded.

Marina's blond hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes drifted over to her friend, Kristy. She smiled and nodded. Maybe she actually was listening? She shrugged.

"Hey, by any chance, have you guys had weird dreams lately?", Pam suddenly asked.

"Um...nope!", Michelle exclaimed.

Kristy shook her head, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"No...why do you ask?", Marina pestered.

"Oh, nothing particular! It's just, I had this random dream that I was a bunny in Wal-mart!", she said slowly, totally making it up.

All three stared at her with blank expressions, when suddenly the first bell rang. Pam and Michelle ran off into the building, heading for their science class. I was about to trudge to my locker when Kristy tugged my arm and suddenly whispered in my ear.

"Pam is being stalked or something!", she sneered. Then, Kristy ran into the building.

Marina stood there, her mouth clung tightly to her jaw. First she discovers these super freaky powers, now her best friend was being stalked? And Marina was probably seeing things, but as Kristy ran back into the building, had she seen Kristy's fingers shoot flames out of them? Was she the only one with strange powers? Either way, Marina was sure gonna find out!


	4. Scene 3

Guardian of Windam!- As free as a Cloud!

Pam walked slowly down the faded sidewalk toward the bike rack where she was suppose to meet Kristy. All day Pam couldn't stop thinking about the so-called girl Nova. It scared her. Was she a figment or her imagination, or something real? The thought made her shudder. Her child-like voice ringed in her ears and her look stood in her mind, but it wasn't just that. Pam had noticed that Nova look...too much like her. The only difference was their hair, eyes, and style.

Pam turned around the corner and found herself in the little square, outside room on the bike rack. Kristy stood near her bike, her back faced her, but as she turned around, Pam saw that she was not alone. Marina stood in front of her. _Great! Now everyone's worried about me! It's bad enough Kristy knows!, _She thought. Kristy had probably opened her big mouth and told Marina! As Pam walked over, she saw her bike under a massive stack of other kids bikes'. Ugh! Isn't this day bad enough? But then, a thought came to her, more like a memory. Right before she had gone to bed that night, she had been sitting on her window panel, looking over at the tree that loomed over her little house. The wind was blowing hard, the leaves swirling around like a hurricane. Pam had liked the whole image. The sky was a perfect shade of midnight blue and the leaves swirled in sync, making a beautiful image. But sadly, as the leaves came to the end of their little dance, they covered a little baby bird at the foot of the tree and the baby bird couldn't break free. Pam wanted to jump right out of her window and help the poor creature, but that was out of the question! Suddenly, as her lifted her hand to close the window, a swirl of wind has flew right out of her hand! It swiftly flew down to the baby bird and pushed some of the leaves off. Pam had tried it again and it worked! The baby bird had been freed and flew right back up the tree!

Shaking her head from the memory, she looked back the heap of bikes. Then, when Marina and Kristy weren't looking, she lifted her hand and imagined a gust of air sweeping the bikes away, unraveling themselves so Pam could reach hers. She closed her eyes, then opened. It had only been a second but when she looked up, she saw that the bikes had been blown against the wall at the other side of the room, and her bike had be risen. She looked over and saw the shocked looks of Marina and Kristy.

"W-what just happened?", Kristy exclaimed.

Marina blinked.

"Do you have strange powers too?", she asked.

She stared at her. How had she known? Unless...

"Yes, I have strange powers too.", Marina always knew what she was thinking.

"I can control water with the tip of my fingers and Kristy can, but with fire!", she exclaimed.

"F-fire?", she stared at her best friend with shock.

Was this fate? Three best friends having powers, and all of them discovering it at almost the same time?

"I think this is destiny.", Kristy suddenly said.

"I can control fire, Marina water, and you wind. Do you think maybe this has something to do with your dream?", she asked.

"Well I-"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the sky and shined down on the three school girls.

"Oh please Magic Knights, save Cephiro!", a voice suddenly spoke.

But, before any girls could comment, the light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Pam hazily woke to see a bright blue ocean sprouting before her. _W-where am I? Did I go to the beach? No! That light...where's Kristy and Marina?_

Pam heaved herself up and saw her friends laying unconscious. She ran over to Marina and shook her. Then the same with Kristy.

"Guys! Wake up! Please!", she silently screamed.

Then, both girls started to stir and slowly get up.

"W-where are we?", Marina slurred.

Kristy looked around and said, "No worries, but I don't think we're at school anymore!"

She was totally right. All three girls walked over to the edge of the cliff looking over the ocean and all eyes filled with bewilder. The ocean looked like glass and stretched as far as the eye could see. Floating mountains loomed over them with some kind of crystal formation on one of them, shining under the sunlight.

"Welcome, girls from another world."

All of them turned around. Behind them stood a man with white hair and a long staff, totally towering his height. He wore a long white cloak and his eyes were blue.

"Welcome to Cephiro. I am Master Mage Clef, but please call me Clef."


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4: The legend of the Magic Knights and the Forest of Silence!

"Master Mage Clef? What kind of name is that?", Kristy exclaimed. First, she and her best friends somehow were transported to this freakish place, now this short dude was suppose to be what? Their personal tour guide?

"I know you are shocked and have many questions, but let me make this clear. You cannot go back to your world until you save this world."

"You mean, this is another world?", Pam asked.

Clef nodded.

"Wow..", Marina breathed.

"Now, I must hurry and explain many things to you before one of Zagato's minions come after you. You see, the world you are now in is called Cephiro. Our pillar, or in your care our ruler, was recently kidnaped by our high priest, Zagato. After high priest Zagato imprisoned Princess Emeraude, our pillar, Cephiro became a land where monsters freely roam. You see, the princess's prayers kept Cephiro at peace, but now it is a land where its people fear their own country. A few brave swordsmen have tried to rescue her, but their attempts failed. Now, only the Magic Knights can save Cephiro."

"So, you're saying that...?", Kristy tried to finish.

"You three girls are the Magic Knights, fire, water, and wind."

"Ah ha! I knew it! This was fate!",Marina smiled.

"Clef, I must ask you-", Pam began.

"Now, before I send you off, I must do something about those clothes of yours. Bestow magic!"

Suddenly, as Clef raised his staff and it shined down at them, the three girls were suddenly surrounded, Kristy by fire, Marina by water, and Pam by wind. It had only been a second, but when they opened their eyes, they gasped at their new clothes. Each girl has a piece of armor over their chest and up to their left shoulder. And on their hands were gloves with big gems in the middle. Kristy had red, Marina has blue, and Pam had green.

"This armor and the orvale gems on your gloves will be able to give you magic and will also be able to hold your weapons when you get them from the swordsmith in the Forest of Silence.", Clef explained.

"Ok! Hold up! Why should we believe all this?", Kristy pestered.

"Because...Cephiro needs you three, without you, we will all die", Clef whispered.

Kristy blinked. She couldn't let all the people who lived here just die, all because she didn't feel like doing something!

"I'll do it. I don't know why, but I feel as though I must", Pam said.

Marina stepped forward. "I will to. I can't abandon my friends and all the people who live here. Plus, I wanna feel proud of myself!" Then, both of them stared at Kristy.

Kristy took in a deep breath, now knowing what she was getting into to, but then she said, "I'm in."

"Thank you. Cephiro will honor you. Now, I shall summon one of my spirit creatures to take you to the Forest of Silence. Their, on the other side, you will find the master swordsmith Presea and her apprentice Annie. She will make your weapons. Beast I summon thee!"

Suddenly, a bright light flared out of Clef's staff and a large eagle type creature formed out of it.

"You go now and I shall hold off Zagato's minions'!"

"But Clef! We can help! We have magic, right?", Marina asked.

"No, not yet. As your armor matures, your magical powers will to. But, don't worry. Their will be people who will help you in the forest!"

"Ok, I guess so." Then, all three girls hopped on the creature and Kristy almost fell.

"Pageo! Take the girl to the Forest of Silence!", Clef commanded.

The creature nodded and flew off into the sky, toward what looked like a big island.

"I hope Clef will be alright all by himself...", Marina murmured.

"That must be the Forest we're flying to!", Pam exclaimed.

"Well, let the journey begin!", Kristy said, half-excited, half-scared.

Soon after their flight, the girls had arrived at the forest and the creature who had took them there had disappeared. Marina thought that it had gone back to Clef. Now, as the girls walked nervously through the forest, they started to wonder why they had done this and what exactly was in this forest.

"Clef said that monsters roam freely now, right? So in a place like this, I would expect monsters..", Pam quietly said.

"Well, thanks for the nightmares!", Marina sneered.

Kristy silently laughed.

"Hey you think-"

But, before Kristy could finish her little remark, she had heared the terrified scream of Pam. Then, she saw her dangling from the large arm of a flower-like monster. The monster looked exactly like a flower, except it was way bigger, had a eye in the middle, and had about five arms.

"Help!", she screeched.

Kristy looked around for Marina and saw her hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily.

_Well, thanks a lot for the help Marina!, _Kristy thought.

But, as Kristy was about to somehow come up with a plan to save her friend, she saw the arm that had grabbed Pam, drop lifelessly to the ground. She also saw that the whole monster had fallen, then in disappeared into thin air. But how? That's when she saw a boy with green hair, some of it in a small pony-tail, with matching green eyes, wearing some ragged, but decent clothes, who has holding a long curved sword behind him.

Pam restlessly got to her knees and stared at the mysterious boy who had saved her life.

Marina, cautiously, walked out from her hiding place and stood beside Kristy.

"Now, what are girls like you doing in the Forest of Silence?"


End file.
